I'd Give Everything Up
by Isabella88
Summary: If you Loved someone so much, would you give them everything? Even your Humanity? Even if they didn't wan't you to? would you stay determind to get your way?
1. Crossing Path's

I'd Give Everything Up

Main characters Anzu/Bakura

Romance/Supernatural

Demons-

Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, Malik, Marik, Duke, Ryou,

They live among humans but don't really like them

Humans-

Anzu, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Yugi

Anzu and Bakura meet and start to like each other.

Anzu's friends hate her

Chapter one- Crossing paths

The warm afternoon sun tickled the back of 18 year old Anzu's Mazaki's neck as she made her was down the street towards Domino central park to meet her friends, Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tristan. It was the cloudless summer's day and the overwhelming feeling of being bored that had lured Anzu out into the great outdoors. She called her friends about an hour ago and asked if they wanted to do something together, and arranged to meet them at the park at 4pm so she had time to get ready. She had chosen to wear a denim mini skirt with a plain white t-shirt and white flat sandals; she also decided to take her small white bag to complete the look. She tied her medium length brown hair up in a ponytail as she thought it was too hot to wear it down.

She approached the park, "Wonder if the guys are already here" she thought to herself "well I'm about to find out". She scanned the area with her cerulean eyes but there was no sign of them at the entrance of the park so she thought that maybe they had gone to find somewhere to sit on the grass. She wandered around but seeing her friends nowhere she decided to sit on the nearest bench and wait for them after all they were only 10 minutes late.

10 minutes turned in to 30 then 60 then 180.

Pulling out her bubblegum pink cell phone, she decided to give Yami a call but all she received was his voicemail, so she tried the others phones but the same thing happened. "Where are they?" She wondered getting slightly annoyed as they were so late. She readied herself to leave the park as she decided she had waited long enough for them to show up, she was going to call at the Kame game shop to see if they were there "if they had decided not to come or meet somewhere else they would have told me.. Right?"

And as she neared the shop, she was about to find out how wrong she was.

She reached the game shop and reached out to turn the door handle when she heard the sound of her friend's voices floating through an open window and she couldn't help but overhear what the guys were talking about. Maybe this would help he find out why they didn't show.

"God, why did you even say yes to her Yami?" said the blond guy, Joey, combing his hand through his unruly hair, "she can be such a pain always wanting to hang out, I'm surprised she doesn't get the message sometimes when we act cold to her" He narrowed his chocolate brown eyes.

The other guys laughed at the statement.

"Yeah I know "Tristan replied, he had brown hair and dark eyes, "we should just tell her to get a life and stop bothering us"

Anzu couldn't believe what she was hearing and she felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes, "this can't be happening" she thought "it just can't be" she continued to listen as she thought Yami or Yugi would at least defend her, after all she had been best friends with Yugi all her life. How wrong she was again.

Yami just shrugged his shoulders and said "yeah well I thought she might get the message that we don't want her around if we didn't show up, how was I supposed to know she would ring us all to get hold of us?, thank god for caller I'd."

His purple eyes shone as he let out a laugh and his multi-coloured hair, consisting of blond, purple and black, was moved out of his face. He and Yugi looked virtually the same except for the fact he was alot taller than Yugi and a year older.

At this point he jaw dropped and her tears slid down her cheeks, she prayed desperately "please Yugi don't be like them". No avail.

Yugi simply laughed and had his imput "Well maybe we should just tell her like Tristan said, that way we won't have to put up with her cheering and happiness all the time"

At this point Anzu decided it was time to make her presence known and deal with this now rather than later, she wiped her eyes free of tears, sucked in a deep breath and walked through the door. All eyes in the shop turned on her and she stood her ground sending each of them a cold glare. She decided she was going to say what she had to say before the others got a chance to speak.

"Well" she started "I'm glad I finally know how you all feel about me, if I was such a bother to you all, why didn't you come and tell me?, that way I wouldn't have had to waste my time with you pathetic, duel monster obsessed losers" she threw them all a disgusted look and continued "I can't believe you." At this point Yami opened his mouth to say something but Anzu cut him off "well I can see that I am no longer wanted here so I hope you have a nice life, don't try to contact me or try to speak to me when you get into trouble, Goodbye" With that final note she took her leave and stormed off into the night.

Joey cleared his throat and spoke "Well at least we don't have to worry about telling her we don't like her now"

Meanwhile in a house on top of a white cliff overlooking the shimmering blue ocean, there was an argument raging. The occupants of the house were made up of a clan of demons and when it came to fighting these were the best. Now they had lived in this house a fair amount of years and sure they had their disagreements so really this was just another normal day for them all. This was 4 way argument and there could only be one who got their way. Sometimes it ended with them fighting each other, other times it was a really heated argument, like today. Bakura, Seto, Marik and Duke were the most boisterous of the clan, being more prone to use their fists and powers when having a tiff, while Mokuba and Ryou tended to play mediator although not actually taking a side, they preferred to talk through their problems with the others. Malik was currently eating, but in his mind he would be taking his brother, Mariks side. As usual.

Seto and Mokuba were brothers. Mokuba had jet black hair and navy blue eyes with a hint of violet in them while his brother had chocolate brown hair and midnight blue eyes. Mokuba was the younger of the brothers being only 14 human years old, in demon years he was about 140 years while his brother was 200 demon years old making him 20 human years.

Ryou and Bakura were twins, practically identical except for the fact that Bakura's features were slightly more sinister than his twins. They both had hair as white as snow and alabaster skin and while Ryou had chocolate coloured eyes, Bakura's eyes were dark brown with a hint of crimson in them. They, too, were 200 demon years old.

Marik and Malik were also identical but nowhere near as similar as Bakura and Ryou were. They were both really tanned but Marik was maybe an inch taller than Malik was and his sandy blond hair was way messier than his brothers. Their eyes were even two different shades of purple, Mariks edging more towards violet while Maliks were lilac. Both 190 demon years.

Duke was the only one of the clan that had no biological family to speak of. His family was the demon clan. He had wild jet black hair and piercing emerald green eyes. He was the same age as Marik and Malik. He was the playboy of the family.

All the older males of the demon clan were certainly a handsome bunch while the youngest was just more adorable but you could tell he was going to be just as handsome. Their clan they belonged to was called the Tensho clan but when they left they dropped any association with them whenever they ran into other demons.

They were fighting over who they thought should be the one to be able to go scour the city to find them something to eat such meat. All four wanted to go but such a large number could alert any other demons that happened to be in the city, trying to find a decent meal, which they didn't want to do as they were the outlaws of their kind and many wanted them executed. The only reason they hadn't been discovered in the house as they had been able to put a charm on it to keep protected.

Bakura, who started to get angry with the others lost his cool and started to rant to all the others, who knew better that to mess with a seriously pissed off Bakura, it was decided it was his turn to go get the food seeing as though he hadn't been in a while, and thus ended the argument. The others murmured protests but Bakura chose to ignore them. As he prepared to leave he heard Ryou's soft voice speaking to him via their mind link, which was a common thing among demons and their clans even more common with siblings. "_Don't do anything stupid Bakura please we don't want a repeat of last time" _He heard the sniggers of the others who shouldn't have been listening in, in the first place and he knew that they all remembered the incident with the stupid butcher who was just well plain stupid and irritating and almost caused Bakura to strangle him, well it was a good job Ryou was there to stop him in time. "Yeah yeah" he muttered out loud knowing that the others could hear him as they all had exceptionally good hearing. With that, he took off to the sky and made for Domino City.

Anzu stormed through the streets of Domino, silently fuming at her so called friends "I can't believe them, after all we have been through together, they go and do something like this to me, well not anymore" she thought in triumph.

She didn't know how long she had been walking for and when she found herself in the more rough side of domino, she silently cursed herself; she hadn't meant to go too far away from home. She sighed and checked her watch, but gasped when she saw the time it was 9pm and she was about an hour away from home, it wasn't so great for a girl her age to be out alone at this side of town. Suddenly she got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was being watched and slowly turned her head to see if anyone was there. She was met with an empty street. "Just your imagination Anzu, you're perfectly fine, calm down" she thought as she started to make her way home. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts of her old friends, she didn't see the pair of hands come shooting out of the ally she had just walked past until it was too late, one hand grabbed her waist and hauled her into the ally whilst the other clamped over her mouth effectively cutting off her scream.

Bakura, who was on his way to the butchers to get everyone's meal, heard a slight scuffling noise and a muffled sound like a scream as he passed one of the alleyways on his way. To any human, they wouldn't have heard anything, but to a demon with acutely tuned hearing he could tell something was not right. "Oh well" he thought "it's nothing to do with me" but nevertheless, he decided he might as well have a little fun at the humans expense it wasn't like he was going to kill them or something. Even if he didn't particularly like them.

Anzu was roughly slammed into a brick wall and although her vision was blurred from being slammed into the wall so hard, she could faintly make out the man who had grabbed her walking closer and closer. He reeked of alcohol and smoke and she could tell she had no way of getting herself out of this predicament. She sucked in a breath and prepared to scream but the man muffled it by pressing his disgusting lips to hers. She struggled against him and he only pressed her tighter into the wall. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out at this time of night all alone" he mumbled against her lips "you might run into some nasty people, good job I found ya eh?" His were roaming all over her body. "Like you?" Anzu thought to herself, she was beginning to feel lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen and tried to push him off of her, but she was feeling weaker and weaker her feeble attempts of getting him off her, were slowing, but this just seemed to excite the man ever more and he forced his slimy tongue into her mouth, she gagged. "Someone please help me" she cried to herself, fearing the worst was about to happen as she felt his hand slide up her skirt.

She was losing consciousness fast and was only vaguely aware of the man being pulled off her and her sliding down the wall. She could hear the man grunt and groan in pain and silently thanked the Lord for answering her prayer. She didn't feel herself being picked up from the ground by a strong pair of arms nor did she feel the wind on her face as she began to descend into the air.

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a pair of slanted crimson eyes

Bakura found the source of his interest, to be and old man and a young woman. The man was rather old and ugly where as the girl was quite good looking with bright big blue eyes which, he could tell, were unfocused and medium length tied up brown hair. She had captured his interest. "What would a girl like her be doing in a dingy ally with the likes of him?" he thought to himself, unless she wasn't here by her own free will, and he could tell as he watched that she certainly wasn't.

He saw the man push the young woman into the wall with quite a force and saw him press his lips to hers and his hands started to roam her body. Bakura could now see the woman struggling against the man and when he saw the struggling start to cease he knew that she was losing oxygen. Fast. He knew he had to do something to help the girl who had captured his interest and he walked up behind them and ripped the man off of her body and delivered a sharp blow to his stomach and one to his face. Maybe that would teach him.

He walked up to the woman and stared. "She has a great body" he mused to himself "quite tasty looking". He grinned. He saw her bag dropped carelessly by the bin in the struggle and checked it for any form or identification to tell him who she was and where her home was. Seeing none, he picked her up bridal style and descended into the air deciding the best place to take her was his home. He was aware of when she lost consciousness and flew towards his home with his new pet. And damn the demon there to even look at her. He knew the others weren't going to be happy with him bringing home a human and not their food, but like it ever bothered him what they thought; he would just get someone else to get it.

With that last thought he sped off into the night towards his home.


	2. Kisses, Smirks and Introductions

Chapter 2 - kisses, Smiles and introductions

Anzu cracked open a tired cerulean eye and tried to take in her surroundings. She ached all over. She didn't remember much after she saw those crimson eyes but she knew she wasn't in the ally where that disgusting old man grabbed her; she was somewhere warm and soft but couldn't quite comprehend where. She tried to sit up but found it rather difficult as she was somehow pinned down by something. She flopped back down on what she assumed was a bed and pulled the duvet back from her body. She gasped as she saw a pale arm looped around her waist "Omg! What the hell" she screamed to herself "did that old man knock me out and take me home" she started to panic as the person on the other side of the bed shifted slightly and pulled her closer to his body.

She started to struggle against him which only resulted in his arms getting tighter. Eventually she tried a not so ladylike tactic and hit him in the chest causing them to both fall off of the bed with her landing on top of him. He groaned and let out a muffled "oof!" at the impact. "What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted at her.

"What did I do that for?" she answered back "maybe I should be the one to ask the questions, such as who the hell are you and why were we in the same bed together? I know that you weren't the one that attacked me last night" He rolled them over so he was the one that was on top of her and smirked down at her. "And how would you know I wasn't the man in the ally?" he shot back. She was stumped there but her gut feeling told her that he wasn't.

"I'm psychic" she answered back sarcastically and rolled her eyes at him; once again she tried to push him off of her. No avail, he was too strong. "Who are you anyway?" she asked aloud.

She wondered why she was so calm in such a strange situation especially with the way he was looking at her, like she was something to eat. She just knew in her subconscious that she could trust this man whoever he was. "Well I asked you a question aren't you gonna answer me?" She huffed angrily, wanting an explanation.

"Well aren't you a feisty one" he smirked "but I will answer your questions as for who I am, my name is Bakura and you're at my house just outside Domino city and the reason we were in the same bed was because you were out cold and I thought why not? He paused and grinned seeing her eyes widen in fear. "It's not like I did anything, now it's my turn, what is your name? Unless you'd prefer for me just to call you girl?" At this Anzu scowled at him, but she had been brought up with manners and even thought she didn't live with her parents anymore, she thought it only polite to reply. So she did. "My name is Anzu"

So her name was Anzu, "nice name" he thought and proceeded to ask her another question "Well, Anzu, care to tell me why you were out so late on your own in that part of town?" he saw her frown and wondered why.

"Not really" she thought to herself not wanting to remember the things that had gone on with her ex-friends. She replied to him "I don't really think that is any of your business" she could tell he was getting agitated with her evasiveness to his question and she thought she saw his eyes change colour for a second from redish/brown to pure flaming crimson. She was scared. No doubt about it. That look really scared her and she was suddenly aware of the danger she was in being in a strange mans house with no way to get out.

He knew he was losing his cool and that it wasn't safe to be around humans when he was about to let his demon nature take over. It wasn't so bad when he lost his control with the others in the house because they could give as good as he gave and nobody got seriously injured, but with a human as fragile as they were, he could snap their necks in an instant. He heard a door slam and knew that the others were getting up and, after last night when he turned up with a human and no food, they were pretty pissed off with him.

Well he'd have to face them sometime and knowing them they would want to know why he had even brought a human into their home. He got up off of the floor pulling Anzu up with him. A look of worry flashed over her face, as she heard the others as they weren't known for their quietness, and he smirked. He decided he was going to shake her up a little and lowered his mouth to her ear and nipped it with his teeth, he heard her gasp and whispered "Don't worry they won't bite, but maybe I will" he paused "actually I take that back, they may just try to bit you, we are demons after all" he felt her tense up. A job well done if he did say so himself, just to give himself that extra kick, he backed her up towards the wall, pushed her arms above her head, pinned her body with his and kissed her lips roughly.

Anzu was shell shocked. She did not see that coming. She just stood there, not reacting. "Demons" she thought to herself "wh..?" she lost her train of thought as she felt his tongue sliding across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She didn't have the will to fight him off not after all that had happened and so she gave in to him. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slide in and caress hers as he began to explore.

He smirked into their kiss, he hadn't expected to enjoy it this much and he certainly hadn't expected her to give into him so quickly. His hands moved down her arms, down her sides and settled on her waist, he felt her arms drop to his shoulders. They drew apart due to lack of oxygen but he was by no means finished, he trailed soft kisses down her jaw to her neck and grinned when she took a sharp breath and let out a soft moan when her sucked on her neck. He dragged his sharp teeth down her neck but not hard enough to cause her to bleed.

She knew it was wrong to like the way he sucked on her neck but she couldn't suppress the moan of satisfaction that escaped her lips, she wanted to feel more. She knew it wasn't right to do this with a man she barely knew but when she felt him drag his teeth all thought flew out the window and she indulged on the moment. She decided it was her turn. She put her hand under his chin and pushed it up causing their lips to meet once more, it's not like she didn't know where this could lead at this point she didn't really care.

Bakura, on the other hand, decided it was time to stop their little tirade. He knew where this would lead and he couldn't risk her turning demonic. When turned into a demon the change can be excruciating, he should know. He couldn't describe the feeling of want he was having for this human, he wanted it to lead somewhere. But he had to stay strong.

With this thought he pushed himself off of her and proceeded to move across the room to the door. As he glanced back at her, he saw a faint blush spread across her cheeks. "I expect you to be ready to go downstairs looking at least somewhat decent when I come back, there are spare clothes in the closet and you can get washed in the bathroom there, I'll be back in 10 minutes" he said to her his voice devoid of emotion. With that said and done he walked out the door, hearing her mutter a quiet "i'm sorry". "She's sorry for what happened" he thought to himself as he headed downstairs to his clan to give them a heads up about Anzu joining them.

Anzu couldn't stop the blush that spread over her cheeks when he pushed himself off of her, she couldn't deny that she wasn't attracted to him and that she didn't enjoy what had happened, but it was far too much far too soon. She realised that he was talking to her and took in bits and pieces of what he was saying such as clothes in the closet and bathroom and seeing him about to leave she quietly muttered an apology for what had happened even though she wasn't as sorry as she let on.

She decided it would be a good idea to change her clothes and searched around in the closet for something that would fit.

Keeping to his word, Bakura reappeared at his bedroom door to take her downstairs. Anzu had never seen a house as big as this one and she marvels at the paintings that adorned the hallways as she had always had a love of art. They continued down the hallway and as they approached the stairs she felt panic wash over her as she remembered the conversation before the kiss "he said they were demons" she thought to herself "meaning what?". She suddenly stopped unwilling to go any further. She worked up her courage and asked "what do you mean by demons, there's no such thing". Bakura smirked "just what I said" he replied "demons, blood thirsty demons that will eat you up if you make them mad" she just stood there looking blank, finally she whispered " i'm not going down there, there is no way i'm going, no chance, you can't make me" her voice getting louder with each word. She turned and fled down the hallway from where they had just come with Bakura at her heels. He grabbed her wrist and tried to hold her still; she screamed€ and squirmed in his grasp and went to slap him with her free hand.

Bakura couldn't believe his eyes, one minute she was perfectly fine, the next she was throwing a hissy fit. He could feel the other's presences as they were coming toward them to see what the problem was. He could feel Anzu struggling and trying to free her wrist before pulling her free hand back and aiming for his face. He felt a red hot stinging sensation as his face was sent to the right. He was completely shocked; nobody had ever had the nerve to slap him before. All of a sudden he heard someone burst out laughing and he could tell it wasn't Anzu. "Marik" he growled in his mind, only he would have the audacity to laugh at him. Bakura turned around sharply as saw all the other demons watching him and Anzu have their little spat with amused grins on their faces. His eyes narrowed and he hissed to them "don't say a word."

Not heeding Bakura's little comment; Marik was the first to express his amusement. "Hahahahahahaha, oh well done you human it's about time someone put him in his place" he went over to them and clapped her on the back sending her a few centimetres forward. "I may not like humans but that was priceless"

Mokuba liked this human, he barrelled forward and clung to her leg "do it again" he chirped, Anzu looked down and smiled at the young boy. Bakura reached down for him and hissed "why don't I get her to slap you instead" Seto answered with a hiss of his own and sent a glare to both of them, obviously saying to her "touch him and I'll castrate you"

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Ryou asked Bakura via their mind link "No" was his short reply "fine" he answered back "I'll introduce myself, after all its only polite" Ryou was all about manners. He walked over to Anzu and politely bowed his head and said in a soft voice "Hello, My name is Ryou and may I ask your name?" The others rolled their eyes. Anzu eyes squinted suspiciously for a moment, deciding what was best to do. She decide to be polite to him seeing as he was to her. She bowed her head slightly and answered in a meek voice "My name is Anzu, nice to meet you" "I think" she added quietly to herself unaware all the males had heard. Ryou replied "nice to meet you too" and decide if the others weren't going to introduce themselves he was going to do it himself. "The boy attached to your leg is Mokuba" he said, Mokuba grinned lopsidedly up at her and gave a small wave; she returned it with a small smile. "The brown haired guy who threatened you is his brother Seto" Seto replied with a grunt and turned his back moving down the hall "the dark haired guy is Duke" Duke bowed and flashed a smile at her baring his teeth slightly "and the twin blonds are Marik and Malik" Ryou said" they both smirked at her, She inclined her head politely in their directions "and I see you already know my brother Bakura" he finished. "Define know" she mumbled under her breath.

Anzu decided it was now or never to ask the question she wanted "I don't mean to be rude" she started "but I want to go home, just point me in the right direction so I can, Please" she added on at the end. Her question was answered by Malik "oh, but you can't go now" he purred "not when we are just getting to know each other" he took her hand which happened to be still in Bakura's grip, kissed it, pulled Mokuba off her leg with one hand, dumped him on the floor and led her back down the hallway towards the stairs, "just have some breakfast first before you decide you want to leave" with that he led her down the stairs and to the kitchen. The rest of the group followed straight away, Bakura seething at Malik for taking her away from him as he was growing attached to her and didn't want anyone else to touch her but him. The only one who saw this behaviour was Duke being the ladies man he is "interesting" he mused to himself "wonder what's gonna happen, or what has already happened" well he could find out later.


End file.
